


Crisis Calls for Coffee

by Alberta_Sunrise



Series: Ada Thorn [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: Ada and Marcus have been dating a few months when someone pops up to throw a spanner in the works for their relationship. Will their relationship survive the latest crisis life throws at it?
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ada Thorn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Crisis Calls for Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I thought up today whilst on a conference call... Because you know. That's what they're for! Enjoy 🥰

‘You know how to spoil a girl.’ Said Ada as she leaned towards Marcus, kissing him sweetly ‘How did you even find this place?’ 

He had taken her to a British pub, the inside exactly like pubs back in the UK and she had felt a slight twinge of homesickness before he had guided her to a booth. She sipped on her pint of Aspals, eyes rolling back at the dry, tart flavour that she’d missed. 

‘Rachel’s cousin was over and she’d discovered it whilst researching stuff they could do together.’ He replied, taking a sip of his IPA ‘Do you like it?’ 

‘Like it?’ She paused, looking around at the wood-clad walls that were littered with paintings of hunts and pristine vintage hunting rifles ‘I love it. Reminds me of this pub that we used to go to a lot back home. Was one of the only pubs for miles that hadn't had its heart ripped out to make way for a bistro pub.’

‘Passionate much?’ He chuckled as he squeezed her hand. 

‘Most pub lovers are but you have to move with the times.’ 

Lunch was delicious, Ada opting for a pie and chips and Marcus the burger that he vowed was the best he’d ever eaten. It had been almost 4 months since the shooting and the duo had dived headfirst into their relationship. Marcus was finally cleared to go back to active duty and no longer restricted to desk work, something that he had been extremely grateful for in the end. 

‘So there was something I wanted to talk to you about.’ He started as he took another swig of his drink ‘The case I’m working has taken a bit of an unexpected turn.’ He continued, slouching back on the leather-padded bench he was sat on ‘The group of art thieves we are currently tracking… Well, it turns out that they are connected to several murders back in Texas and so now we are having to work with the offices over there.’ 

‘Let me guess, the agent leading the case out of that office is your ex?’ Ada said curtly, a pang of jealously caused her stomach to twist a little.

‘Yeah.’ He replied, scrubbing his palm over his face ‘Thankfully Jane’s sitting this case out for whatever reason so it’s only her I have to deal with.’

‘Why thankfully?’ 

‘Well, I’m not exactly fond of the guy as I’m sure you can appreciate.’ He replied as he motioned to you with his hand. 

‘Right.’ She said sourly, downing the last of her drink. 

‘You okay?’ He asked, noting the sudden change in her demeanour. 

‘Yup.’ Ada stated, popping the ‘p’ before she excused herself to go to the bathroom. 

Marcus watched her leave, feeling a little guilty for bringing up that he’d be working closely with his ex again over lunch. He understood, to an extent, why she felt this way about Teresa, he’d been honest from the start about how he’d fallen hard and fast for her and that she'd destroyed him. When he saw her come back he grabbed her waist and hauled her onto his lap, giving her a soft but passionate kiss before beaming up at her. 

‘Hey. I only told you this because I want to be completely honest and open with you. I know I’d want to know if you started working with your ex.’ He started, giving her a squeeze ‘You have nothing to worry about.’ 

‘Okay.’ She replied, her eyes softening as she kissed the tip of his nose. 

~

Ada laughed as Marcus sang whilst he cooked, blasting Fleetwood Mac through his expensive sound system as he finished off the last of dinner. They both loved to cook and it had ended up that they took it in turns to cook for each other. Ada practically lived in his apartment, to the point that Marcus had surprised her with a desk so that she could work at his whenever she wanted to. Three loud wraps on the door pulled both their attention and Marcus’s eyes flitted between it and her.

‘Would you mind seeing who it is baby?’ He said as he started to dish the food up. 

Ada sprinted to the door, grinning at Marcus as he started to sing again whilst carefully positioning the food on the plates. Always one for presentation. Pulling the door open she was greeted by a woman. She had dark hair and pale eyes and deep down Ada knew exactly who she was. 

‘Oh hi.’ She said, obviously surprised by who’d answered the door ‘Is Marcus here?’ 

‘Who is it, honey?’ He asked as he sprinted up before her ‘Oh Teresa. Hi.’ 

‘Sorry I didn’t realise you had company.’ She said awkwardly as she chewed her bottom lip. 

‘What are you doing here?’ He asked, his tone cold as he wrapped his arm around Ada’s waist and pulled her close. 

‘I uh… I wanted to go over a few things on the case with you but clearly, you're busy.’ She replied quickly, noting his hold on the other woman across from her ‘I guess I’ll catch you at the office.’ 

He simply nodded, his body tense against Ada and she wasn’t sure how to take this sudden change in him. 

‘Bye.’ She mumbled before slipping away down the hall and out of sight. 

Ada turned and barged passed him to head back into the kitchen where she poured herself another generous glass one wine, taking large gulps before Marcus came to stand across from her. 

‘I didn’t know she’d come by.’ He stated, sensing the anger that rolled off her in waves. 

‘What was that even about?’ She growled, slamming her glass down on the cork coaster it had been sat on a few moments ago. 

‘What was what about?’ He snapped. 

‘The whole, possessive… pulling me close thing.’ She replied ‘Wanted to make her jealous?’ 

‘I don’t know.’ He replied honestly as he pinched in the bridge of his nose ‘I don’t want to make her jealous. She just brings something out in me… Something I don’t like.’ 

‘Yeah well, that makes two of us.’ Ada snapped as she grabbed her bag. 

‘Where are you going?’ He asked, his tone suddenly a little panicked ‘The foods ready.’ 

‘Yeah… I’m not hungry all of a sudden.’ She growled ‘I’ll speak to you later Marcus.’ She finished before storming out of his apartment, the sound of the door slamming echoing in her wake. 

~ 

Marcus tried calling and texting Ada over the days that followed but was rewarded with radio silence. He cursed himself for how he’d behaved. Had he been trying to make Teresa jealous? His closeness to Ada had clearly affected the agent but it hadn’t made him feel better. No, he hadn't been trying to make her jealous at all. He’d kept his distance from Lisbon, speaking with her only when he needed to and she noticed, the situation slowly eating away at her. 

‘Marcus, can I speak with you?’ She asked, cornering him in the meeting room as everyone else cleared up and out. 

He simply nodded, pulling the chair back out that he was previously sat on and pressing his hands together as if in prayer, waiting for her to speak. 

‘I feel like we need to talk, clear the air.’ She started, leaning her hip against the table and crossing her arms as she spoke. 

‘We don’t.’ He grumbled as he started to gather up his files. 

‘Who is she?’ She asked suddenly, stopping him in his tracks ‘The girl the other night who answered your door?’ 

‘Her name’s Ada.’ He replied, scratching his beard as he studied her ‘Been dating a few months. After I was shot she took time off work to take care of me and well we got pretty close.’ 

‘You were shot?’ She asked, her eyes practically popping out of her head at the revelation. 

‘Yeah.’ He replied, suddenly feeling a slight ache where he’d been hit ‘Some bank robbers held up the cafe that she and I were in and after they learned I was a federal agent they shot me and used me as leverage. Went into cardiac arrest almost as soon as the paramedics arrived, they revived me and after three weeks in a coma I was allowed to leave and she cared for me. She's pretty incredible. Not many girls will care for a guy they've been on one date with but she did.'

‘Wow Marcus I-‘ 

‘Why isn’t Jane here?’ He questioned, his head tilting to one side as he noted her change of expression. 

‘He and I… We’re uh-‘ She paused, trying to think of the right words to use ‘We got into a fight and kinda hit pause on things for a bit. He can just be so-‘ 

‘Infuriating?’ He interrupts, smirking at her a little. 

‘Yeah.’ She replied, smiling back at him ‘That’s a good word to describe him. I love him but he just doesn’t think, he's impulsive and I don't know if I can spend the rest of my life with a man that has no mental filter.’ 

Marcus simply nodded, a touch of sympathy leaking into his features as he stood from his chair and grabbed his paperwork.

‘I am truly sorry for the way I ended things.’ She stated, placing a friendly hand on his forearm ‘I really did love you, Marcus.’ She finished, looking at him squarely in the eye. 

‘I know.’ He replied, shoving the papers into his briefcase ‘You just loved Jane more.’ 

With that he left, bidding her farewell before heading out the door and back to his desk. Pulling out his phone he was disappointed to find that he still had no missed calls or texts from her and he felt something else start to form in the pit of his stomach. Anger. 

~

Pushing the key into the lock of his front door he was surprised when he heard a voice calling out to him, a familiar face coming into view as he looked up to see who it was. Marcus’ stomach dropped a little upon seeing that it wasn’t who he’d hoped it would be. They were still very mute. 

‘Twice in one day.’ He says curtly, pushing the door open but stopping it with the heel of his foot ‘What do you need Teresa?’ 

‘I wanted to- I…’ She couldn’t find the words so instead, she showed him. 

Her lips crashed against his and after a few moments, Marcus pulled back, looking at her in surprise as she looked up at him with eyes he’d never seen on her before. He gave her a look that made the agents blood run cold and she knew instantly that she’d crossed a line. The sound of sobs filled the hallway and Marcus looked up and his stomach dropped at what he saw. Ada was stood there sobbing as she covered her mouth to smother her cries before she turned and sprinted back the way she’d come. 

‘ADA!’ He shouted after her, shoving Teresa out the way so he could follow her. 

He caught up with her outside the building, grabbing her by the wrist, she abruptly turned to face him as her chest heaved. Her expression was a mixture of fury and hurt and Marcus felt himself shiver. 

‘Let me go Marcus.’ She growled through barred teeth. 

‘Not until you talk to me.’ He pleaded, his brown eyes burning a hole in her soul. 

‘Well, that’s why I'd come!’ She spat, yanking her hand out of his grip ‘To apologise for icing you out and to talk but then I find you playing tonsil tennis with your ex and well… I guess you got over me quick.’

I didn’t kiss her!’ He yelled, his frustration simmering to the surface ‘She stopped me outside my apartment. I asked her what she wanted and she kissed me. I love you, Ada! Not her.’ 

Ada froze, her jaw dropping and Marcus realised what he’d said, internally scorned himself. 

‘Fuck.’ He spat, throwing his hands up to his hair ‘I didn’t… I-‘ 

‘I love you too!’ She replied, tears spilling down her cheeks. 

Marcus didn’t know what to say. What to do. So they both stood frozen to the spot as they looked at each other like deer awaiting the inevitable car behind the headlights. Finally, the agent's feet seemed to unstick from the pavement and he stepped closer to her, his hand going to cup her cheek but Ada flinched so he stepped back. 

‘I love you Marcus but after that… I-‘ She pauses, her heart breaking at the words before she’d even said them ‘You were engaged to her. You wanted to marry her! How do I compete with that? You say you didn’t kiss her but you didn’t stop it either so I need to douse this before I get burned.’ 

‘Ada please…’ 

He was crying now and it broke her heart but she had to stay strong. 

‘Goodbye Marcus.’ 

~

She couldn’t believe she’d let her friend convince her to go to a bar. It had been 3 months since she’d broken things off with Marcus and she was still as heartbroken as she was the day it happened. He’d tried to call a few times, send a few texts but he’d gotten the message pretty quickly when she’d not responded to any of his attempts to contact her. Sitting in this bar she found herself wallowing in self-pity whilst sipping her Gin and Tonic, not allowing herself to have a moment of fun. 

‘Come on you need to get back out there.’ Said Sarah softly as she sipped her wine ‘You’re never going to be able to move on unless you at least try to meet new people.’ 

‘I don’t want to.’ She replied curtly, downing the last of her drink and motioning for the barman to bring her another. 

‘Ada, to your left is a guy that has been making eyes at you since the moment you sat down.’ Sarah stated and Ada looked, locking eyes with the man in question ‘Now don’t tell me that you wouldn’t like him to fuck you into the mattress?’

‘Sarah!’ Ada exclaimed, shocked by her friends forward statement. 

‘Talk to him.’ She orders ‘You don’t need to date him. You just need to get your ex out of your system.’ 

After the barman brought Ada her drink she did as her friend bid, walking up to the guy and introducing herself. She couldn’t deny it, the man was hot. They talked for a while, quickly learning that they had very little in common, much to her that was a relief. She could happily shag him and never speak to him again. As the night went on they danced, kissed and after a few more glasses of liquid courage, she invited the guy to come back to her place. They’d barely made it through her front door before his lips were on hers, his hands grabbing her ass and pulling her so she was flush against him. He spun her around so her back was against his front, his erection pressing into her soft behind and she felt her arousal grow as his right hand made quick work of the button on her jeans before slipping it in and cupping her sex. He placed hot, wet kisses along her neck as his fingers stroked her folds and he growled at how slick she was already. She moaned loudly when he pushed two fingers into her heat, curling them expertly and she almost peaked on the spot. She held onto the wall for support as he fucked her with his fingers, her orgasm hitting her hard and he caught her just as her knees buckled. Turning to look at him again, she kissed him hungrily as she guided him back into her bedroom, tearing each other's clothes off as they went. They collapsed on the bed together, his strong hands flipping Ada onto her back as he positioned himself between her legs, lining his throbbing length up with her entrance. In one swift movement he entered her, he wasn’t as big as Marcus but he still filled her well and he expertly moved his hips in order to hit that spot inside her that soon had her peaking again. She had to give it to the guy, he had stamina but after a while she just wanted it to be over. He made her orgasm a few more times before they both collapsed on the bed, a tangle of sweaty limbs and she was relieved when he said he couldn’t stay. She showered after he left, washing off the smell of sex from her as the regret started to swallow her whole. Why couldn’t she move on? 

~

Her phone ringing made her jump out of her skin, expression becoming confused when she didn’t recognise the number that came up on the screen. She decided not to answer. They’d leave a message if it was urgent. Sure enough, a minute or so later her phone pinged to alert her to a new voicemail and she picked her cell up again, putting the phone on speaker as she worked whilst she listened. 

** ‘This is a message for Ada Thorn. I’m calling from George Washington University Hospital. You are down as the emergency contact for a Marcus Pike. He’s been emitted today after a being involved in a car accident. He is stable bu-‘ **

Ada hung up the phone, tears streaming down her cheeks as she grabbed her keys and quickly made her way out of her apartment and down to the street, hailing the first cab she saw. A million scenarios ran through her mind as she sat in the back of the cab, silently willing it to go faster. She didn’t know what she’d be greeted by, she just hoped it wouldn’t be a case of deja vu. She practically threw the fare at the driver before almost falling out of the car and sprinting inside, a nurse quickly updated her on his condition and directed her to his room. He was sleeping when she entered, his face littered with small cuts and bruises. His arm was bandaged and his leg elevated, his most severe injury being a leg fracture that had required surgery. She sat there and waited, holding his hand tightly as she allowed herself to cry. 

‘Hey.’ He rasped, squeezing her hand as she looked at him with wide eyes. 

‘Marcus!’ She exclaimed, jumping to her feet and cupping his face with her shaking palms. 

‘What are you doing here?’ He asked, confusion etched into his features. 

‘I’m your emergency contact.’ She replied, sitting back down in her seat ‘The hospital called and said you’d been in an accident and I knew I had to see you.’ 

He just nodded, his brown eyes studying her carefully and she shifted awkwardly under his gaze. She tried to think of things to say, knowing full well she’d not seen or spoken to him in three months. 

‘What happened?’ Was what she settled with, wiping her tears with the back of her hand as she tried to compose herself. 

‘Car chase.’ He replied, wincing when he tried to move ‘They made a sudden manoeuvre that ended with me flipping my Jeep. Lucky to get off with a broken leg and a few scratches.’ 

Ada nodded, feeling her emotions start to overwhelm her and she stared at a loose bit of thread on his blanket as she decided what to say. 

‘I’ve missed you.'

‘I slept with someone.’ 

They spoke in unison, Marcus’ expression changing upon hearing her confession. His mouth moved as if he was going to speak but nothing came, he just looked at her with a mixture of shock and hurt and Ada felt her stomach twist in knots. 

‘Who?’ He asked finally, his tone flat. 

‘Guy called James.’ She replied as she nervously played with the sleep of her sweater ‘I did it to try to get over you but I just ended up feeling guilty and dirty. It reminded me how much I missed you and when I got that call I thought...’ She paused, letting out another sob as she remembered what she'd thought ‘I couldn’t bear the idea of losing you. Marcus, I’ve missed you too. So much.’ 

She paused as she sobbed openly, her shoulders shaking as her cries racked her thin frame. Marcus’ hand settling on her cheek pulled her from her despair and he lifted her head so that he could look her in the eye, his smile immediately soothing her. 

‘Let’s just forget everything that happened before and start again.’ He started, wiping a stray tear with his thumb ‘I love you and I don’t want to live another day without you. These last three months have been hell.’ 

Ada leapt to her feet and kissed him deeply, savouring the taste of him as their tongues dance with one another’s. Pulling away she rested her forehead against his, the two of them breathing heavily as they gazed at each other, smiling like lunatics. 

‘Well looks like you’re going to need nursing again.’ She joked as she motioned at his cast. 

‘God help me.’ He joked, grinning at her as she kissed him again. 


End file.
